A Night of Fun
by Humming LadyBug
Summary: The gang is at a carnival somewhere in Japan for a night of fun but unknown to them, twists and turns are just waiting to happen along the way. Lots of pairings. Some canon, some crack. Rated T for safety.
1. The Start to the Night

**Author's Note: New SE story! xD I thought it was time I did a multi-chapter story for SE. But don't worry, it'll be short, like only 5 chapters or something. **

**Summary: After the failed attempt at Yaga Baba's castle, the gang managed to escape but with their morals crushed. In the effort to brighten things up, Shinigami decides to send them off to a carnival in Japan for some recuperation. The gang arrives in high spirits but soon discovers that the night doesn't quite turn out the way they thought it would...**

**Extra note: Sorry guys, but Ox and Harvar, Kim and Jackie, Kilik and the twins WON'T be joining them. I had this story planned out to only include the main gang. Sorry to the fans out there.**

**This is a pretty light-hearted story filled with LOTS OF PAIRINGS (crack included)! I won't be mentioning any of them, you'll just have to read to find out. But don't worry, I won't be doing anything stupid like Soul x Tsubaki or Maka x Patti. No yaoi. No yuri. But please expect triangles xD**

**With that settled...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.**

* * *

"LOOK AT ALL THE PWETTY LIGHTS!"

Patti Thompson exclaimed shrilly with her arms outstretched as if to envelop the bright, bustling fairground that stood before her. The noisy, crowded atmosphere was making her adrenaline charts propel into overdrive. Every sugar-fused fiber in her body was aching to dive into the throngs of people, she just wanted to take off like a bolt and explore the entire place from top to bottom. She wanted to see and try _everything _it had to offer.

It was truly a kid's wonderland. And in Patti's case, it was a dream come true.

"Let's GO, GO, GO! C'mon, onee-chan! Patti wanna play! NOW!"

The busty blonde tugged at her sister's arm vigorously in an effort to drag her off to find a source of fun. They've been standing by the entrance for two whole minutes and Patti had enough. Any longer and she would be foaming at the mouth.

"Whoa there," She felt her sister pulled free of her grasp. "Slow down Patti, the carnival isn't going anywhere you know,"

"But onee-chan! I wanna PLAY!"

"Yeah, I know, but I think we should vote on where to go first," Liz said in a placating tone. "It'll be more organized that way, and there'll be no arguments later,"

"I agree," chipped in Kid. "I think it's a very balanced idea,"

Liz shot her meister a wary look but decided to ignore his remark. "I vote we find something to eat as our number one priority. I'm starving!" said the eldest Thompson.

"I'm with cowgirl on this. A god like me needs a full stomach to keep him at his divine peak!" said non-other than the boisterous Black Star.

"I'm up for anything," Soul drawled out. He didn't want to make a fuss over such a trivial thing because frankly, it wasn't cool. Guys like smooth Soul Eater Evans let others decide, he'll just go with the flow.

Beside him, his meister nodded along. "Yeah, food sounds okay," she said, shrugging.

Black Star grinned. "How about you, Tsubaki?"

Taken by surprise at being asked, the pretty ninja weapon found herself suddenly tongue-tied as she met the intense gaze of her meister. Then again, it wasn't _that _unexpected of her to stumble over her words, especially when it came to addressing a certain blue-haired buffoon. A shy Tsubaki is a normal one.

"An-Anything is fine with me," she stammered, quickly looking away.

"Okay, eating it is then," Kid said with finality.

Everyone seemed happy with the verdict. Everyone except one little blonde Thompson.

Patti felt like crying out in frustration. How could these brainless idiots think of food at a time like this? Was she the only one with a proper head on her shoulder? Couldn't they hear the colorful rides calling out to them? Were they not only dumb but deaf too?

The rides were laughing at her, sneering cruelly from beyond her reach. The longer she waited, the more mocking their taunts seemed to be. Patti doesn't like to wait. She doesn't like to be teased either. A dark shadow fell over her innocent face, unknown to the gang who were already beginning their search to find some decent food vendors.

As she was walking along with rest of her friends, all of a sudden, Liz felt a hand on her shoulder. She was pulled roughly around to face a rather sinister looking Patti.

_Uh oh._

Liz didn't like the look in Patti's eyes. The way the blue seemed ridden of color, turning it an inky black of burnished malevolence. It was a bad omen if there ever was one.

"I. Want. To. _Play_."

Four evenly articulated words flowed out of Patti's mouth in a shallow whisper. Four tiny words that sent icy rivulets down everyone's spine.

The entire group stiffened.

Tsubaki turned, feeling a wave of shock and trepidation mixed into one as she glanced nervously between the two demon pistols. On one hand, she was used to seeing fights and all sorts of violent behavior and outbreaks—she was after all the weapon of the infamous Black Star—but what was unfolding before at the moment was something not even dreams could have possibly conceived.

She wasn't the only one who was felt that way. Close by, Soul and Maka were also watching the spectacle in stunned silence. The only ones who were unfazed were the mini shinigami and Liz herself.

So much for the great start to her evening, thought the eldest Thompson with a strained sigh.

"Fine,"

It only took that single begrudging word for things to snap back into focus.

"Oh!" Like an electric shock, the grip on Liz's shoulder was released. Patti blinked, her wide blue eyes returning to their innocent state. She giggled, clapping her hands together. "Yay! PLAY!"

"Wh-What just happened?" startled and confused, Tsubaki shakily inquired.

Liz shook her head. "Don't ask. It's a messed up thing." She sighed again, running a hand through her brown hair. Her face was scrunched up in pained compliance. "Looks like we're going to have to let Patti choose where she wants to go,"

Soul and Maka looked at each other; the confounded countenance between the two was enough for words. In silent agreement, they chose not to ask any question.

"So…the food hunting is off?" Maka spoke up uncertainly.

Kid and Liz exchanged expressive glances before turning their attention to the younger demon pistol who was practically gurgling with pleasure, oblivious to the blatant stares she was receiving. In unintentional but precise harmony, Kid and Liz sighed.

"Yeah," They echoed.

Patti giggled. Finally, the idiots were becoming smarter.

"Uh…wait a minute. Where's Black Star?" asked Soul, looking around the group.

One heartbeat later, a piercing screech of alarm erupted from the long-haired Nakatsukasa. Indeed, the ninja technician was no where to be seen.

Color left Tsubaki's face. She was standing right beside her meister just moments ago. How could he have disappeared without her notice? They were all walking along together before the little incident with Patti and…unless…Tsubaki felt her body slowly growing cold, an unwelcome realization seeping in.

"Looks like the moron was the only one who kept on walking," Maka snorted. "He didn't even realize that we were missing. What a guy…"

Tsubaki looked around, trying to contain her growing fear. There were absolutely people everywhere. How in the world were they going to find Black Star among the crowd?

The weapon bit down on her lower lip, suppressing the urge to scream. It was all her fault. She should have known better than to let Black Star out of her sight. It was her job as the weapon to look after her meister at all times and now because of a momentary distraction, she had lost him—quite literally.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki-chan. He hasn't gone far. I can still sense him with my soul perception," said Maka, noticing the other girl's worried expression. "Seems like he's just walking in a straight line," she held back a laugh. "We could still catch up to him if we hurry. I don't think he knows that he's alone. Yet."

"Well, all right then, what are we waiting for?" said Soul. "Let's—,"

"_Hold it_!" A sharp, childish voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "You _cannot _go _there_!" exclaimed Patti, pointing in the direction which could possibly lead them to their aimless comrade.

Soul blinked. "Why not?"

"You can't, you can't!" She shook her head furiously. "The _merry-go-round _is that way!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanna go there! Onee-chan, you said Patti could go play now! You said!"

"Merry-go-round…" Soul mumbled with a frown, looking like he wanted to argue but was efficiently silenced with a smart jab to the ribs by his partner.

Maka's fierce expression read, '_Keep quiet! Don't you dare open your big mouth and make this worst. Just go along with this and don't say anything!_'

To which, Soul replied with his own countenance that seemed to say, '_Huh?!_'

"And how exactly do you know where the merry-go-round is, Patti?" asked Kid with tactful patience. Up to a few minutes ago, none of them have ever stepped foot in the carnival.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Can't you hear it calling out to you? It's like _weeeuuu-weeeuuu-weeeuuu_—round and round and round and over and over again!" She pressed both hands against her head, as if to stop herself from spinning into a dizzy. "It's sooooo loud! I can't believe you can't hear it, Kiddo-kun."

There was a beat of silence.

"Only you would hear such things," Liz muttered under her breath. She loved her sister, she really, truly, utterly did. But sometimes, she wondered want it would be like to have a _sane _one.

"Right. But someone is still going have to fetch Black Star," said Kid.

"I'll go," Tsubaki quickly stepped forward. It was only expected of her. "It won't take long. We can all meet back at the, uhh…merry-go-round."

"No wait, hey Liz, I think you should go with Tsubaki-chan," said Maka.

The eldest Thompson raised a brow at the statement. "Why?"

"Well, you're hungry right? And so is Black Star. You guys could just meet up and find something to eat together. We'll head to the rides on our own and meet up later."

"I think that's a good idea," agreed Kid.

Liz frowned thoughtfully, not saying anything for a short while. "You mean you want to split up?" she ventured at last.

"NOOOO! How could you, Kid-kun?!!" Patti cried out, latching herself onto her sister, crushing Liz with insane force. "NO, NO, NO! Onee-chan is coming with us! She must! She must!"

"Actually," choked out Liz as she struggled to breath through Patti's death grip. People always thought that Liz was the one with attachment issues because the older siblings are normally more protective and clingy. Those people were simply plain wrong. "Splitting up doesn't sound so bad to me,"

"Umm…Patti, your sister's face is turning purple."

"Really?" The blonde let go and stared at her sister excitedly. But her smile soon faded into a frown. "I don't see any purple! Soul-kun is a liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire! Patti hopes Soul-kun BURNS!" For emphasis, she stuck her tongue at him.

"Why did you even bother?" Maka asked quietly.

Soul shook his head. "I have no idea."

"So it's settled," Kid clasped his hand together. "Liz and Tsubaki will go off to join Black Star while the rest of us will venture off elsewhere. Is everyone okay on this?"

"Eating might take some time," declared Liz. "What happens if we can't find you guys at the meeting spot later?"

"Then we'll just meet back here at midnight," was Kid's simple answer.

Liz thought about it for awhile. It seemed like a decent idea. It was probably around 8pm right now. Four hours away from her sister wasn't that long. Patti would manage. It would be a change to both of their surroundings. Shrugging, she said, "Okay with me."

There was a round of agreement and Patti's ebullient yell of "YAY!"

"C'mon, Tsubaki. Let's go find your idiot," said Liz.

"H-hai,"

"Buh bye, onee-chan! Bye, Tsubaki-chan! See you later!"

"Bye, Patti!"

Maka had to pull Soul by the arm to get him to go along with Kid. "See you guys!" she called out.

It wasn't the kind of start everyone had pictured in the beginning but at least it was finally moving along. However, unknown to the whole gang, plenty of surprises still awaited them down the road. The evening might seem uneventful and short now, but it's about to be the longest night of their lives.

* * *

"Ooh. Look at that. Seems like a couple of Shibusen is here with us tonight."

"Chi, chi, chi, chi, chi?"

"No. I doubt it's a coincidence. That dirty, old Shinigami must be up to something. Medusa isn't going to like this."

"So, what do we do now? Do we bash them?"

"I wish. But technically, we're still allies at the moment. We'll just have to avoid them for now."

"Chi, chi,"

"Yeah, I don't like it either. But there's nothing we can do about it. Come on, let's just go before one of those annoying brats spots us."

"I'm right behind ya."

"Chi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, despite the large number of people, Black Star noticed that his surroundings felt rather hollow for some reason. His company was being unusually quiet; it almost felt like they weren't even there. There was never any replies when he spoke to any one of them, not even from his own trusty weapon.

Black Star did deem the silence to be a teeny bit odd but he quickly brushed it off with the most logical explanation he could think of. Obviously, the sheer radiance of his godly aura must be shining more brightly than usual tonight, leaving them all speechless in his wake. His poor schoolmates probably don't see themselves fit to address him with their unworthy tongues. How could he blame them? He was, after all, a surpasser of god.

Yes, that _must _be it. It made perfect sense!

So without another care in the world, the young assassin carried on walking through the crowded scene.

* * *

**Author's Note: Pretty uneventful first chapter but hope you readers will bear with me. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible.**

**P.S. I apologize for any OOCs. I did try to keep them in character but if I happened to stray in any parts, I'm sorry. I can't stand too much OOCs myself but sometimes its an unknowing mistake..**

**Anywayz, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**R&R plz!**


	2. The More, The Merrier

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed the first chapter.**

**Chapter two's up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Sighs.**

* * *

It was a complete outrage.

Every man, woman and child had no idea just how truly honored they were to have someone of his colossal stature graced them with his presence. A man as divine as him should be shown the respect and devotion he so rightly deserved! These people should grovel at his feet and kiss the very ground he stepped on.

And yet, as he walked by, not one of them seemed to even spare him the slightest glance of acknowledgement. They just carried on with their merry little business, laughing and yelling as they enjoyed themselves in what the festivities had to offer. It was like they didn't know who he was at all. And that made his egoistic blood boil.

Such an outrage could not go unpunished!

It was time Black Star made his presence felt.

* * *

"Are you sure we just have to keep on walking straight?"

"I think so. That's what Maka-chan said after all."

Liz frowned. "What if she's wrong?"

Tsubaki glanced at the Thompson beside her. "Don't you trust her, Liz-chan?"

"It's not that!" said Liz defensively. "I just don't like following vague directions. It makes me feel so…blind."

The ninja weapon nodded in understanding. Truth be told, she too was feeling uneasy about the situation. The place was absolutely jammed packed and Black Star was only one small person among the massive crowd. Though, the ebullient boy would probably not be pleased if he ever found out that she used the word 'small' in his description.

Suddenly, Tsubaki found herself chuckling softly at a particular recollection.

"What is it?" asked Liz.

"Nothing." Tsubaki hurriedly amended but then another laugh involuntarily escaped her, much to Liz's suspicion. "Really, Liz-chan, it's nothing. I was just thinking of some _small_ matter," she explained with a barely contained grin. "Nothing important at all."

Liz looked dubious but did not pry further. "If you say so,"

Tsubaki smiled. It was really nothing important, not to Liz anyway, and that was why she chose not to voice it. She was thinking about the first time she had met her partner and how memorable that day had been.

He was but a tiny black speck atop one of the Shibusen's spire, calling loudly down at his fellow schoolmates, boosting without ignominy about his greatness. For what he lacked in height, he certainly made up for it in gumption. That zany behavior was what caught her attention from the very beginning.

That boy was one of a kind. He could be so clueless and self-absorbed at times, making it seemed like everything in his head revolved around no one else but him and yet Tsubaki knew that wasn't true. Black Star cared about those people close to him more than he let on.

It was only his overbearing pride that made that compassion go unnoticed. Tsubaki, however, was different. She saw what others failed to detect. She refused to judge blindly and in turn gained new sight to her surroundings. Her partner was certainly special, irreplaceable in his own rights and she wouldn't change any part of him for the world.

Just then, Tsubaki was pulled out of her pensive state when something unexpected caught her interest. Her head jerked up. Despite the din of the crowd, a familiar voice had filtered through her keen ears.

The ninja weapon looked over at her friend and saw a similar inquiring look on Liz's face.

"Was it me, or did you hear it too?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki was about to reply when again they heard the voice together and they weren't the only ones. All around them, people came to a puzzled halt; some weren't sure what to make of it while others were looking around for source.

"OI! UP HERE! YOUR GOD IS IN THE HOUSE!"

The voice seemed muffled by distance but those who did hear it looked up, squinting at something they couldn't quite see.

A thickness lodged itself within Tsubaki's throat as her eyes fell on a very interesting—or should she say, familiar—black speck standing at the pointy top of a large striped tent. To make matters worst, murmurings going around the crowd only exacerbated the situation.

"What is that?"

"Beats me."

"Could be a bird."

"But birds don't talk."

"Then what the heck is it?"

"Did one of the circus animals get out?"

"I know! It must be that dancing jackal we saw earlier!"

Tsubaki wished she had the ability to merge herself into the earth and disappear from view.

Somewhere beside her, Liz laughed. "Well, looks like we didn't have to worry about finding him after all."

"BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT BLACK STAR! THE MAN WHO EXCEEDS GOD! BOW TO THE GREATEST THAT IS ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you catch that?"

"No a whit."

"What in the world is going on?"

"Is this some kind of show?"

"Oh! I got it! It's a talking bear!"

Tsubaki buried her face into her hands while Liz continued to double up with laughter.

Okay, perhaps there were _some _parts which Tsubaki wouldn't mind changing about her partner after all.

* * *

While Liz was busy laughing her head off and poor Tsubaki was trying to erase the tremendous humiliation that threatened to overpower her, the duo failed to spot a freakishly tall, broad figure standing nearby nor did they perceive the quiet chant coming out of its mouth.

"Wolf wolves wolf wolves…"

Up on top of the tent, Black Star was also too occupied in his own little world of mocking the confused crowd below to notice the ice slowly forming at his feet. It was only when the chill reached his body and he began sliding down the clothed roof on his own record did he finally realize something was amiss. The frost was now crawling up his neck.

"Hey!" he began. "What the—,"

Too late.

A giant ice cube was soon seen slipping down the roof of the tent. A few moments later, it was followed by a loud crash as it hit the ground below.

Free grinned happily, pleased with his handywork. Eruka wouldn't like this if she ever found out, he thought as he made his departure from the scene. The image of the little frog witch redfaced caused him to chuckle. But not to worry, at least he'll have one small piece of good news to spare if the situation ever comes to that.

He did not mess up the spell.

* * *

Soul sighed deeply, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. If it wasn't for the noisy atmosphere, he would be peacefully dozing off by now and at the moment, sleep seemed to be a whole lot more exciting that his current position. Some fun night this was turning out to be

"This sucks."

Beside him, his meister shifted uncomfortably at his words. Little miss perfect would never say it out loud, but he knew that she agreed with him.

"I'm sure this is the last one," she muttered.

Soul snorted derisively. "That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Maka snapped. "If you can get her to stop, then by all means, please! If you can't, then just stop acting like this is my fault! I'm just as bored as you are!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell!"

"You started it!"

"But I wasn't yelling!"

A few feet away from the bickering pair, Death the Kid stood serenely by the railings, watching the vibrant colors go by in a brilliant flashing display of lights. There was a sort of buoyancy floating around inside of him, making his body feel all tingly and fuzzy with contentment. The merry-go-round has such a beautiful circular symmetry to it. He could watch it all night.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YOU BAKA!"

"Will you _stop _yelling?! Everyone is looking at us!"

"So what? _I'm _not the one who started this!"

"Idiot. Not only are you flat, but you're worst than a stubborn mule. No wonder no guys have ever—OUCH!"

Maka drew back the heavy book with a pleased smile on her face, admiring the dent she had left in her partner's head.

Kid sighed, his earlier happy feelings efficiently deflated. As much as he wanted to remain silent while his two friends tore each other throats out, it would be his responsibility if blood were to be spilled tonight.

"I think that maybe you two should go have some fun." Kid turned to pin them both with his golden, detached gaze.

"Oh, and this isn't it?" sarcasm dripped acidly off of Soul's words.

"This isn't working out like I've planned. I didn't realize that you two would be so hard to handle." Kid said, very much like an adult reprimanding his naughty children. "So I suggest that you go off to find a different sort of fun which is agreeable to the both of you. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure we're _all_ going to go insane if this carry on any longer."

"Kid, she's the insane one." The scythe weapon gestured at his meister's direction. "You _cannot _leave me alone with this woman." Soul argued, a hand still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Why not? You've been alone with her countless of times, haven't you?" said Kid.

"Yeah, but obviously, she's having some kind of girl issues tonight. And that makes her unsafe."

Maka glowered. "_Girl issues_? _Unsafe_??"

"See what I mean?" Soul leaned in and said in a stage whisper. "Mood swings."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"OW!" Soul scurried behind Kid; clutching his head from anymore incoming attacks. "You see! She's clearly unstable!"

"Oh, unstable am I?" Maka growled. "I'll show you how unstable I can be!"

"Maka!" In a quick reflex, Kid placed himself in between the dangerous Maka and her quivering prey. "I think that's enough. I won't have any of this. Not here. Not tonight." He explained sternly.

The girl glared murderously at the reaper but ultimately held her tongue. "Fine."

Soul sighed in relief. At least that blasted book wasn't in sight anymore. "So now what?" he said gruffly, stuffing his hands into his jacket.

"KIDDO-KUN!!"

Everyone turned. During their little heated discussion, they had failed to notice that the merry-go-round had come to a stop. Patti Thompson rushed out from the exit gate, her round face flushed with excitement.

"Finally," muttered Soul. "Does that mean we can go now?"

"KIDDO-KUN!" the blonde repeated. "Patti wanna ride the giraffe ONE MORE TIME!!"

Soul groaned. _Guess not…_

"Patti," Maka began slowly. "This was already your seventh round."

The blonde Thompson blinked, her blue jewels wide with question. "Is that wrong?"

"For us, it's very, very wrong," explained Soul.

That earned him a warning look from his meister. "Why don't we find something else to ride, like maybe the rollercoaster? Don't you want to try that?" Maka said with a hint of hopefulness in her tone.

"But, Maka-chan, Patti wanna ride the giraffe! The giraffe, giraffe, GIRAFFE!"

The shrill petulance of the little blonde made one of the scythe technician's eye twitched in aggravation. Given her already annoyed state, she was on the verge of delivering back a reply in a scream. Yes, Patti was her friend and she hate to offend her but sometimes, she was just too damn annoying to be helped. Seriously, how did Liz put up with this?

Apparently, Soul felt exactly the same way. The only difference between him and his meister was that he wasn't afraid to voice what he thought.

"In that case, you stay here with your stupid giraffe for as long as you like. I'm going off on my own." He turned to his meister. "Maka, you coming?" When he saw the surprised look on her face he added, "I'm leaving with or without you."

"But…"

Stricken, the usually brainy technician felt lost as she looked around the small group. A mollifying touch found its way onto mint-eyed girl's shoulder. Maka met the gaze of the mini shinigami who nodded in her weapon's direction.

"Don't worry. You and Soul go off without us. I'll stay here with Patti."

"Are you sure?" she said indecisively.

Kid smiled and with a gentle nudge, he stirred her towards Soul. "Go," he said.

"But…but…"

Soul sighed. He grabbed Maka's hand to make her start walking before she could come up with anything to protest about. "You don't have to be perfect all the time you know." He grumbled beneath his breath. "C'mon tiny tits."

"Don't forget where to meet up later." Kid called out to the receding pair.

"Kid-kun, can I go play now?"

The mini shinigami turned his attention back onto one half of his weapon. "Hmm? Ah, yes, Patti. Go on ahead. But remember, this is your last round okay."

"Number eight right?" she giggled.

Kid smiled. "Right."

Death the Kid stood by the railings once again, enjoying a kaleidoscope of bopping colors from the swirling creation before him. Mixed into the music, Kid could hear the happy cries of Patti Thompson as she spun passed on a green painted giraffe. She waved madly at him whenever she came into view which he calmly returned.

His night was planning out just like he hoped it would, perfectly symmetrical.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere by the fairground's main entrance, a sleek black limo slowly pulled up in front of the giant gateway. Because of all the merriment going on, its appearance went completely unnoticed, as was the same for the two suspicious looking figures which emerged from the luxurious car.

"Is this the place?" came a bored tone.

"Seems so."

A thin mouth curved into a sinister smirk, displaying a fine row of razor sharp teeth. Eager eyes darted around the throngs of people walking by, the pupils constricted and crazed. They were all there waiting for him, his preys, just waiting to be ripped, torn and sawed into thousand of tiny, bloodied pieces.

Giriko grinned manically. He could almost taste their sweet red nectar in his mouth. "Looks like I might actually enjoy myself tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: If any of you are thinking, 'where is she even going with this story?' Not to fear. I do have a plot! xD well, sorta..**

**I'll probably be writing about the pairings more closely in the next chapter. You guys can probably guess a few of them already. Or not.**

**Oh, wells... Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
